Speak Now
by Arzhetty
Summary: Dia membisu ketika dia tahu tak ada lagi yang menginginkannya. Diam, untuk Sasuke-nya. Namun saat dia tahu isi hatinya, dia bangkit. Untuk pemuda itu, karena dia menunggunya. Saat pendeta berkata 'Bicaralah', dia menunggu kedatangannya/SSFD 2012/


—I am not the kind of girl  
>who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<br>but you are not the kind of boy  
>who should be marrying the wrong girl—<p>

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**August 6, 2011**

Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu dan melihatnya. Seperti biasa, belum ada perubahan yang berarti darinya. Masih sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu ketika Sasuke datang untuk menjenguknya. Seolah diam kini telah menjadi nama tengahnya.

Sasuke tahu, kini kedatangannya tak akan berarti apapun baginya. Mungkin jika _dia_ bisa memilih, _dia_ akan lebih memilih Sasuke tidak datang sama sekali. Tidak seperti dulu, ketika senyum di bibirnya masih terdapat di sana…

Kadang Sasuke lelah. Dia jenuh menghadapi sesatu yang tak mungkin dapat terjadi. Jika ia memikirkannya, mungkin hanya putus asa yang bernaung di otaknya. Bisa saja dia meninggalkannya. Tidak datang lagi di hari besok atau tidak berusaha menyuapinya di waktu makan seperti biasa. Tapi…entah mengapa sesuatu yang besar masih menghadangnya untuk tetap tinggal. Kadang ia pernah menetapkan—_kali ini saja. Untuk hari ini saja. Ini terakhir kalinya—_

Namun, selalu. Malam yang menyiksa batinnya terjadi, dan Sasuke sendiri pun tak menyadarinya, esok pagi-pagi sekali saat fajar masih ragu untuk menampakan dirinya, pemuda itu telah melaju mobilnya menuju tempat ini. Tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu, tempat yang selalu ditanyakan Hinata dimana keberadaannya.

Sasuke mendekatinya. Menatap jade yang mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Menatap wajah itu, yang dulu sering menyertainya dengan senyum dan binarnya mata bahagia. Seakan masa-masa itu adalah potret usang yang tua, yang harus dilupakan dan seakan tak pernah terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Perlahan, jari-jari Sasuke yang panjang terulur, untuk menyentuh rahang seputih kapas itu. Serak, lihir hampir tak terdengar, dia berbisik—

"_Sakura…" _matanya berkunang-kunang karena telah di penuhi air mata. "_Sakura-ku…"_

Sekali, dua kali. Air matanya menetes. Tak memperdulikan lagi harga dirinya pada dunia. Sekarang dia hanya ingin melampiaskannya. Melampiaskannya dengan cara yang tak pernah dia lakukan di seumur hidupnya. Dia marah. Dia marah pada dunia yang dengan mudah mempermainkan hidupnya. Dia marah. Karena dia merindukan masa-masa saat bersama_nya _dulu, kini mustahil untuk terulang kembali…

.

.

.

**September 13, 2010**

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ketempat dia telah membuat janjinya dengan Sakura. Dia tahu dia sudah terlambat. Maka dari itu, sesampainya di tujuan, dia segera turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah cepat memasuki area pantai. Sepatunya berdentum saat dia menaiki tangga jembatan kayu, dan melangkah di sepanjang jembatan itu.

Saat tiba, dia dapat melihat gadis itu berdiri membelakanginya. _Dress _pastel berbunganya tertiup angin seakan melambai padanya. Rambutnya yang sepunggung, namun kini dijepit rapi di belakang kepala, hampir berantakan karena terpaan angin.

Dia menoleh untuk melihat Sasuke di sisinya. Tersenyum. "Di musim dingin begini, aku belum pernah melihat cuaca sebagus ini. Udara hari ini cukup panas. Panasnya terasa hingga senja. Kau merasakannya kan, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke dapat melihat mata jade itu berbinar lembut, seolah menyambutnya dengan sapaan paling manis. Namun Sasuke tak menunjukan pertanda apapun untuk memujinya seperti biasa. Gadis itu bertanya padanya tadi. Dan sudah terlalu lama bagi Sasuke memberi jeda untuk menjawab. Maka dari itu dia hanya diam, membiarkan gadis itu meneruskan kata-katanya seperti biasa.

"Saat aku mengantar bunga tadi, aku kagum saat melihat ternyata tempat yang kutuju adalah sebuah tempat lamaran dimana seorang pemuda ingin melamar gadis di sebuah restoran alun-alun Tokyo. Pemuda itu cukup pintar dalam mengatur waktunya. Aku datang tepat sekali sebelum pemuda itu memberikan cincinnya. Penasaran, akhirnya aku masuk kedalam barisan penonton."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata itu dan menatap cakrawala oranye yang terbentang tiada ujung dihadapannya. Dia menikmati alunan nada suara gadis itu. Dan dia…dia akan melupakan maksud dan tujuannya datang untuk menemui gadis itu senja ini. Di tempat mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu sore untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tetang itu?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Suasananya begitu lembut, dan dia tak mungkin sanggup menghancurkan ini. Dia tak bisa membayangkan yang terjadi namun—dia harus. Dia harus melakukannya, dan dia akan melakukannya.

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara."

Sasuke dapat merasakannya, bahwa Sakura kini menatapnya lekat. "Bicara? Tentang apa? Oh ya, aku hampir lupa kau kesini karena ingin bicara. Aku lupa, aku—ya ampun, bicaralah Sasuke-kun."

"Ini tentang _kita_. Hubungan kita." Sasuke belum berani menatap gadis itu. Tidak jika nanti dia harus melihat hal yang tidak dia inginkan disana.

"Hubungan kita? Apakah ini tentang—"

"Sakura," Suara Sasuke tercekat di kerongkongannya—"aku ingin kita berpisah."

Sasuke menunggu. Dia menunggu gadis itu menampakan reaksinya. Tapi Sasuke tak merasakan apapun disana, saat Sasuke menoleh, Sasuke dapat melihat raut wajah bingung tidak percaya terdapat disana. "Sasuke—jangan bercanda—"

"Tidak—" Sasuke mulai menampakan keberaniannya. "Aku benar-benar serius."

Sakura menatap mata obsidian itu seakan membaca kebenaran di sana. Sakura ingin mengatakannya_…kenapa?_ Tapi dia tak memiliki hati yang cukup kuat untuk sekedar mengatakan itu. _Tidak._ Batinnya berkecamuk. _Apakah Sasuke mabuk? _Sakura pernah melihat pemuda itu mabuk belum lama ini, dan dia memang sering mengatakan kata yang menurutnya aneh. Dia bukan seperti Sasuke, ada orang yang merubah Sasuke. Sasuke-_nya. _Namun Sakura tak mampu berbuat apapun. Benarkah ini yang diinginkan Sasuke? Sasuke serius untuk mengakhiri ini? Jantung Sakura seakan merosot dan pindah keperut. Nafasnya sesak. Sesak—

"Tentang lamaranku beberapa waktu lalu—" pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "…lupakan saja."

Ringan. Seperti daun gugur yang terhempas kepermukaan tanah, begitulah harga diri Sakura saat ini. Seperti de javu, sekelebat Sakura merasakan ini hanyalah bayang-bayangnya belaka. Tapi dia tak mampu memungkiri kenyataan saat dia menatap keseriusan di mata hitam itu. Sakura merasakan hatinya terbakar, menjadi abu.

"Kau harus tahu alasanku tentang ini." Sakura melangkah mundur hingga pinggangnya membentur kayu pagar yang melindunginya dari lautan yang mengelilingi mereka, saat mendengar suara pemuda itu lagi. Jarak mereka terpisah, Sakura tahu jaraknya diantara Sasuke tak begitu jauh, tapi perlahan-lahan, perasaan asing pada pemuda itu menyelimuti hatinya. "Sakura—"

_Tolong, jangan bicara…jangan buat aku semakin gila dengan lelucon ini. _Sakura menggeleng, _dia bukan Sasuke. Bukan Sasuke-nya. _

"Aku telah menemukan orang lain yang cocok."

Sakura merasakan seperti ada tangan maya yang menamparnya di dagu. Tubuhnya terpaku, tapi masih dengan kesadaran yang tersisa, dia menunduk. Matanya menatap remang, air matanya telah berkumpul di sudut. Dagunya terasa sakit karena bersusah payah untuk menahan tangis. _Jangan menangis…harusnya aku tidak usah datang untuknya…_batinnya berbisik.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku?" suara itu seperti jeritan hatinya yang remuk.

"Maafkan aku. Ini keputusan yang terbaik…"

Jade itu menatap. Tersenyum di balik rasa sakit. _Keputusan yang terbaik…_ tentang penderitaannya. Tentang rasa sakitnya. Tentang kebohongan yang terlalu banyak Sasuke berikan padanya. Dia _belum _percaya kalau yang di hadapannya ini adalah Sasuke. Dia _tidak _percaya kalau Sasuke mengatakan itu padanya. Sakura menatap, hatinya gentar. Dia takut makin terperosok dalam jurang pesakitan yang paling dalam. Apakah ini akhir dari sifat kekasihnya itu? Sakura _masih belum_ percaya. Perlahan, penyesalan menyelimuti hatinya. _Seharusnya aku tidak datang…_

"Kalau begitu—ijinkan aku melakukan hal yang sama—" Sakura menarik cincin perak di jari manisnya. Memperlihatkannya pada Sasuke, dan melemparnya ke lautan hingga tergulung ombak besar yang berderai.

"aku—membencimu, Sasuke…"

Lirih, pelan. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan kebencian yang bisa ia luapkan. Namun, untuk kali ini, dan terakhir kalinya, Sasuke harus memberikan hal yang paling membekas pada gadis itu agar sanggup membencinya lebih dari ini. Dengan acuh, Sasuke melenggang pergi. Mengabaikan gadis itu yang masih terus menatap punggungnya hingga bayangnya menghilang di telan gelap.

Dan di sanalah Sakura. Dengan ombak berderai, dan cahaya jingga yang samar-samar, beringsut. Menangis sejadinya. Menyesali kedatangannya. Namun yang paling dia sayangkan adalah, kenapa dia harus mengenalnya, mencintainya jika dia tahu akhirnya akan begini…

.

.

.

**August 7, 2011**

"Sakura kemarin menjalani pemekrisaan yang ketiga di bulan ini. Kau tahu, kejiwaannya belum mengalami peningkatakan. Kami belum melihat efek apapun. Kami sudah berusaha, dan hasilnya tetap saja sama."

"Kau bilang kemungkinan sembuh itu ada, Dok. Aku yakin Sakura dapat kembali seperti semula, kau bilang bagitu padaku'kan?"

"Kau sudah melihatnya, aku sudah berusaha. Kita semua dapat melihatnya, keadaannya malah makin memburuk. Kamungkinan dia akan kembali normal hanya sekian persen, aku sudah dapat mendeteksinya. Mustahil."

"Kau sialan! Kau tolol dengan segala pendeteksianmu itu! Persetan dengan kemungkinanmu yang tidak masuk akal! Aku akan membawa Sakura pulang, dan akan kubuktikan dia bisa kembali normal. Lihat saja!"

"Hei, kau bisa dituntut atas penghinaan ini!"

"Persetan denganmu! Dan juga penghinaanku!"

Sasuke dapat mendengar pembicaraan Dokter itu dan Ino saat mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan dimana Sakura di rehabilitasi. Jauh di sudut, dia sendirian. Berusaha agar Ino tidak _pernah _melihatnya. _Jangan sampai dia melihatnya ada di sini. _Jangan sampai Ino tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke mengetahui keadaan Sakura yang sebenarnya. Karna jika tidak, perempuan itu pasti akan mendatanginya. Meminta pertanggung jawabannya.

Dan di situlah letak ketakutannya. Dia takut. Sasuke _takut._ Dia tak tahu harus jawab apa jika Ino sampai meminta pertanggung jawabannya. Dan dia lebih memilih tidak pernah nampak. Dan jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu kalau diam-diam Sasuke masih menjenguk_nya _di sini. Mencoba seakan tak peduli. Mencoba mengabaikan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

'_Kamungkinan dia akan kembali normal hanya sekian persen, aku sudah dapat mendeteksinya. Mustahil." _Dokter itu bilang. Dan Sasuke jadi bergairah untuk ikut memaki Dokter itu. Menghajarnya bila perlu. _Dia bohong. _Sasuke terus berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. _Dokter itu bohong dengan segala pendektesian dan kemungkinannya._ Sasuke menatap langit-langit dengan menyandarkan lehernya di tubuh kursi. _Kursi. _Sasuke mengamati kursi putih panjang yang kini di dudukinya sendirian. _Kursi._

Kata itu seperti mantra. Mantra yang membawanya pada masa lalunya…

.

.

.

**December 13, 2009**

Sasuke berlari menyusuri pinggiran jalan raya Tokyo. Berkali-kali dia menabrak orang disekelilingnya, namun sama sekali dia tak mengindahkan teguran dari orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Dia tak peduli. Yang ada di benaknya hanya, dia terlambat. Tidak, kali ini dia benar-benar terlamabat.

Sasuke terus berlari. Dia tak berani melihat arlojinya karena dia tahu itu akan sia-sia dan membuatnya semakin panik. _Sakura sudah menunggunya. _Catat otaknya. _Kau membuatnya menunggu lebih lama dengan terlambat 1 jam dari janji yang di tentukan._ Pikir Sasuke. Saat sampai di alun-alun kota, di mana pusat segala manusia berkumpul untuk menanti saat-saat diledakannya hanabi tahun ini, kini sudah tak ada satu orangpun yang terlihat. Sasuke mencari-cari, berjalan kesana kemari. Namun tak ada yang dapat dia temukan. Nafasnya memburu, kemeja yang dia kenakan bersama dasi, sudah berantakan. Jasnya sudah entah kemana. Dia lupa melatakannya karena dia begitu buru-buru tadi.

Rupanya Sasuke telah melampaui batas. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia telah mengecewakan gadis itu. Padahal dia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik, harapannya tidak muluk-muluk—untuk melihat hanabi bersama dengan kekasihnya. Tapi, jangankan berharap melihat hanabi, bahkan Sasuke sendiripun tak tahu apakah Sakura masih di sana menunggunya atau tidak.

_Jangan sampai gadis nekat itu menunggu. _Itulah harapan kedua Sasuke setelah gagal telak di harapan pertama. Malam yang dingin begini, dengan salju dimana-mana malah akan membuat Sakura mati kena hipotermia. Dan Sasuke mohon, jika dirinya adalah orang paling sial di dunia karena selalu gagal dalam kencan, maka Sasuke memohon bagi Sakura agar gadis itu tak terlalu nekat menunggunya. Seperti hari-hari biasa mereka janjian.

Sasuke bersyukur karena saat dia berputar-putar, dia tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan gadis itu. Namun, betapa kagetnya dia saat melongok di balik pohon rindang yang besar, terdapat sebuah kursi panjang putih dengan seseorang dengan balutan mantel bulu terduduk di sana. Sasuke mengira dia pingsan, karena saat Sasuke memperhatikannya, dia tak bergerak lama. Sasuke mendekati sosok itu yang sudah dia yakini pasti Sakura. Dan benar saja, saat dia menyingkirkan helaian rambut merah muda yang menutupi sebagian wajah gadis itu, Sasuke dapat melihat wajahnya pucat pasi. Perlahan, kelopak matanya bergerak, dan jade itu nampak.

"Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun? Ya ampun aku—" Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap sekelilingnya, seakan lupa dimana dia berada. Perlahan, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Yang mengejutkan, dia tertawa renyah. "—aku tertidur, Sasuke-kun! Maaf—ah, hahaha."

Sasuke cemberut mendengar alasan itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tertidur di tempat seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau sampai—Sakura, kau tahu ini sudah benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun." Gadis itu masih tertawa. "Aku lupa, sungguh. Dimana orang-orang itu? Kenapa sudah sepi? Sepertinya—ya ampun sekarang sudah pukul 2 malam? Aku lupa menutup toko bungaku!"

"Sakura," Sasuke menyentuh kadua bahu kekasihnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Biasanya gadis normal akan marah pada pacarnya yang terlambat lebih dari satu jam dari perjanjian. Tapi kau malah menanyakan toko bungamu."

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu kau sibuk." Gadis itu balas menatap Sasuke dengan penuh kasih-sayang. "Jangan ganggu waktumu hanya untukku. Aku tidak keberatan walaupun aku harus tidur di sini hingga pagi—" (yang langsung dibalas Sasuke dengan delikan.) "—ya, aku tahu dimana posisimu. Sudahlah, aku tak ingin kau berdebat dengan ayahmu soal aku lagi—soal apapun, jangan pernah."

Sasuke mengamati wajah itu lama. "Dan bagaimana dengan acara hanabi kita?"

"Aku punya gantinya, walaupun tidak seperti hanabi." Sakura merogoh tas selempangnya dan mendapati sebuah kotak hitam panjang di sana. "tidak seberapa dan tidak akan seperti jam-jam mahalmu. Jangan permasalahkan harganya yang terbilang er—murah ya, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke mengambil kotak itu dengan agak ragu.

"Kita harus pulang. Besok Ino pasti mengintrogasiku habis-habisan."

Dan mereka pun berjalan pulang. Dengan beriringan, disertai dengan ocehan Sakura tentang pengalaman yang diamalinya hari ini. Seperti biasa, gadis itu tidak marah. Tidak ada hal yang menjanggal di hatinya. Namun, saat mereka berpisah di ujung jalan, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura menatap ragu saat Sasuke mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tidak ingat."

"Apa?"

"Ah, lupakanlah. Sampai besok, Sasuke-kun."

Sasampai dirumah, Sasuke melihat kotak yang tadi diberikan Sakura. Ragu untuk membukanya. Dia sudah tahu, itu sebuah jam tangan. Sakura sudah mengatakannya tadi. Tapi akhirnya, Sasuke tergerak untuk melongok barang itu juga. Saat Sasuke membukanya, hal yang pertama Sasuke lihat adalah arloji hitam kotak. Terlihat unik dengan angka-angka romawi di sana.

_Ya, ampun. Bagaimana dia bisa mempermasalahkan harganya yang murah pada Sakura? Apa gadis itu sinting?_ Dengan diberikan sebuah barang saja Sasuke sudah mampu merasakan senang. Sakura terlalu memandang rendah dirinya sendiri. Dia memang hanya seorang gadis penjual bunga—namun, dia tetap kekasihnya. Dan tak ada status lain diantara mereka selain sepasang kekasih. Tidak walaupun Ayah Sasuke bilang perbedaan kelas itu tetap ada diantara mereka. Ayahnya gila dengan segala argumennya. Perbedaan kelas, lelucon macam apa itu? Sasuke baru mendengarnya.

Saat Sasuke menarik arlojinya, lipatan kertas jatuh dari sana. Sasuke memungutnya dan membuka lipatan itu, sehingga membentuk selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan rapi yang Sasuke kenal betul. Ini tulisan Sakura.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Aku tahu mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini kau akan mencibir. Kau tak pernah terbiasa diberikan surat olehku, kan. Dan kau pernah berpendapat dulu, saat aku menceritakan masa sekolahku yang pernah dikirimi __**surat cinta**__ oleh seorang teman lelakiku, kau bilang itu adalah hal paling basi di jaman modern ini. Ya, mungkin kau benar. Dan kau sanggup membuatku ragu-ragu setengah mati untuk menyelipkan surat ini di kado murahanku._

_Aku ragu kau mengingat hari ini, Sasuke-kun. Karena saat hari jadi sebulan kita dulu, kau juga tak mengingatnya. Tapi Sasuke-kun, hari ini benar-benar istimewa. Aku benar-benar harus memberitahunya padamu, bahwa ini adalah hari jadi kita yang kesetahun. Apakah kau menyadarinya? Jangankan kau, bahkan aku saja tidak percaya bahwa kita telah melewati semuanya bersama selama setahun penuh. Mulai dari kau yang untuk pertama kalinya datang ke toko bungaku, membeli bunga untuk kekasihmu dulu. Dari sana, hampir setiap hari kau datang ke toko bungaku untuk membeli bunga. Saat itu aku berpikir, siapapun yang jadi kekasihmu pasti adalah seorang gadis yang paling bahagia._

_Ino pernah bilang tentang dirimu. Ino bilang, dia tahu dirimu sebelum aku mengenalmu. Sepertinya aku harus jujur sekarang, tentang dirimu yang pernah bertengkar hebat dengan pacarmu di sebuah restoran mewah itu. Dan yang paling membuatku tidak percaya, pacarmu sempat beberapa kali menyebut namaku di pertengkaran itu. Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa mengetahuinya? Tidakkah kau sadar? Ino adalah salah satu pelayan di restoran itu, Sasuke-kun. Jangan menyangkal lagi tentang alasan kau pergi ke toko bungaku setiap hari 'aku-ingin-beri-beri-bunga-pada-seorang-wanita'mu itu sudah tidak kupercaya lagi._

_Sasuke-kun, kau ingatkan, aku pernah bilang padamu tentang mistletoe? Jika sebuah pasangan berciuman di bawah mistletoe, kelak pasangan itu akan terus bersama. Tadinya kau bilang aku seperti gadis kecil yang percaya dengan dongeng sebelum tidur. Tapi, aku jadi berpikir tentang tindakanmu saat malam Natal tahun lalu, kau membawaku kesebuah pesta temanmu. Waktu itu kita baru jadian beberapa hari, dan kau masih berada di bangku Sekolah Menengah Akhir. Saat alunan musik terdengar, kau menarikku kesebuah tempat, dan tiba-tiba saja menciumku. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau melakukan itu. Aku marah. Dan langsung saja aku menamparmu. Waktu itu aku sudah berpikir kau bukan lelaki baik-baik, dan aku juga langsung meninggalkanmu di pesta itu sendirian. Dan kata Naruto, pesta itu berakhir dengan kau yang mabuk berat. Sejak saat itu, aku jarang membalas SMS-mu atau menjawab telponmu. Aku takut. Tapi, kau menghadangku saat aku keluar kelas dan berlutut di hadapanku. Meminta maaf, dan bilang tindakanmu benar-benar bodoh dan kekanakan karena mempercayai sejarah mistletoe itu. Dan Sasuke-kun, sungguh, jika pada malam itu aku tahu di atas kita ada mistletoe, maka aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal gila itu._

_Sasuke-kun, aku selalu berharap kebahagian ini tidak pernah berakhir. Walau aku tahu kau selalu menghancurkan kencan kita dengan keterlambatanmu yang parah. Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Ayahmu yang tak berlangsung baik. Sasuke-kun, jangan paksakan kehendakmu. Aku mencintaimu dengan atau tanpa apapun yang kau punya. Selamat hari jadi, Sasuke-kun. Aku mencintaimu. _

_Haruno Sakura. _

.

.

.

**August 30, 2011**

Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruangan itu. Saat dia menatap, Sakura tengah duduk di kursi putih yang tersedia di dekat jendela. Ruangan gelap, jika tanpa cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela lebar tak bertirai di sisi Sakura. Wajahnya pucat seperti tak ada darah yang mengalir di dalam sana. Sasuke mendekat, mengambil tempat di sisi gadis itu. Malam yang larut, dan Sasuke tahu betul pasti Sakura belum akan beranjak dari sini sebelum ada perawat yang masuk dan membimbingnya untuk ketempat tidur.

Jade-nya sayu. Memandang kosong ke langit yang mulai menggelap karena mendung. Cahaya bulan hampir pudar, namun masih ada sedikit remang-remang cahaya lampu di luar jendela. Dan itu tak mengurangi pandangan Sasuke di wajah Sakura yang terdiam seolah tanpa nyawa.

"Malam yang sepi." Bisik pemuda itu seolah pada dirinya sendiri. "banyak hal yang membosankan dan menakutkan di malam-malam begini. Tapi aku yakin itu tak pernah jadi masalah untukmu,"

Sasuke menarik nafasnya. Matanya memandang kosong kedapan, seolah menerawang.

"Kau akan kesepian." kata pemuda itu. "Karena aku takan datang lagi kesini. Di malam-malam besok, aku akan sibuk dengan hari-hariku. Ini bagus, kan Sakura? Seharusnya aku sadar dari awal tentang ini, seharusnya aku berhenti menggantung hubunganku dengan Hinata. Dia sangat—terlalu baik untukku. Hampir sama sepertimu, tapi kau selalu percayakan Sakura, jika aku bilang tidak akan pernah ada orang yang sanggup menggantikanmu?" Sasuke berhenti sesaat—"dari awal seharusnya kau jangan pernah percaya padaku. Hanya membuang waktu, tak ada artinya membagi waktumu denganku dulu. Tahukah kau, Sakura, mengapa aku begitu ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu dulu? Karena kukira kau bukan seperti yang kupikirkan. Karena kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika aku memacari seorang gadis penjual bunga. Dan mustahil aku dapat menghargaimu seperti ini.

Tapi aku salah dengan semua dugaanku. Melihatmu yang menangis dengan kesungguhan hati saat aku menciumu untuk pertama kali, atau bahkan kau yang selalu tulus memberikanku sesuatu yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Tentang kita, semua yang kita lewati telah berakhir.

Aku harus mengatakan dari sekian banyak argumenmu, kau salah tentang sepasang kekasih yang berciuman di bawah mistletoe akan bersama selamanya. Apakah ini dari efek waktu itu aku memaksamu? Sakura, katakan padaku yang sejujurnya tentang kehidupan di dunia ini. Apakah aku tidak pernah di takdirkan bahagia dengan segala milikku? Tentang perasaan, kasih-sayang, dan cinta. Aku belum pernah mendapatkannya sebelum ini. Aku harus jujur padamu, Sakura. Kau tidak akan pernah lagi bicara, jadi aku tak salah'kan jika berusaha jujur tentang perasaanku? Mungkin aku adalah bedebah paling brengsek di dunia ini. Di balik semua ini, aku hanyalah seorang pengecut lembek. Katakan padaku, Sakura. Bahkan aku tak sanggup menolak ayahku untuk membatalkan ini semua. Aku…aku sialan'kan? Aku tak pantas untukmu. Dan aku telah membuatmu begitu hancur. Kata ayahku ini pantas. Tapi…tidak. Ayahku hanya seorang tua Bangka yang tak tahu apapun. Yang selalu mengancam dengan segala hal. Dan Sakura—"

Suara Sasuke tercekat, "Aku akan melangsungkan pernikahanku dengan Hinata besok."

Saat mengatakannya, Sasuke merasakan sesak di dadanya, dan tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya. "Aku akan menikah. Dunia telah menertawakanku karena begitu pengecut untuk mewujudkan mimpiku. Dulu aku selalu berharap kaulah yang berada di sisiku saat aku mengucapkan janji setia sehidup-semati itu. Tapi aku gagal. Gagal karena aku takut. Katakan, Sakura, katakan. Tampar aku. Sadarlah. Bicara!"

Sasuke mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura dengan air mata yang telah membanjiri wajahnya. Tersedu, seakan perwakilan dari batinnya yang menjerit. "Katakan, Sakura…bicara kalau kau tak menginginkan ini terjadi…cegah aku, dan aku akan membawamu jauh dari ini semua…Sakura…"

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh itu. Menangis sejadinya. Pertama kali yang dia lakukan di dalam hidupnya, dan akan menjadi yang terakhir. Sasuke memeluknya seakan jiwanya belum ingin berpisah dengan bagian dari dirinya. Tersedu lama, sehingga dia tahu tak ada gunanya lagi dia membuang air matanya. Sasuke melepas pelukannya, dan perlahan, dia beranjak. Masih ragu untuk meninggalkan gadis rapuh yang amat dicintainya itu.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menyentuh rahangnya yang sedingin es itu. "…aku mencintaimu."

Berlalu.

Tanpa diketahui Sasuke, baju Sakura ternoda oleh tetesan-tetesan air jernih, yang berasal dari dagu Sakura—

bahwa gadis itu, untuk sekian lamanya, berbagi kesedihan dengannya—menitihkan air mata.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dimana dia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya. Ayahnya berada di belakangnya, mengangkat dagu bangga. Sedangkan Ibunya, nampak lembut seperti biasa. Semua orang terhormat dengan jas dan gaun mahal seharga jutaan dollar berkumpul di sana. Inilah yang diimpikan Uchiha Fugaku. Anaknya akhirnya menikah dengan orang yang pantas, yang sekalangan dengan keluarga mereka. Keluarga Hyuuga yang terpandang di Tokyo, memang pantas mendampinginya.

Saat Sasuke berada di dalam ruangan, lagu pengiring masih terdengar. Lagu yang manis dan lembut. Di depan podium, Sasuke dapat melihat Hyuuga Hinata telah menunggunya dengan balutan gaun pengantin yang panjang hingga beberapa meter menggesek lantai. Sasuke melangkah, dan berada di sisinya. Seketika, alunan lagu berhenti. Dan acara mulai menegang dan serius.

Seorang pendeta mendekati mereka dan mulai membacakan sesuatu yang Sasuke tak terlalu mengerti. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sampai pendeta itu menatapnya, menunggunya untuk bicara seperti apa yang serusnya dia ucapkan. Janji Suci itu.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Pandangannya menatap sekeliling dengan gugup, dan terhenti saat menatap mata Ayahnya yang tajam. Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan paling kurang ajar yang pernah dia tunjukan pada Ayahnya. Sehingga mampu orang tua itu menyipit marah.

Pendeta tua itu menunggunya bicara. Semua orang menunggunya bicara. Suasana tiba-tiba kisruh, dan bisik-bisik sana-sini terdengar. Sasuke melirik Hinata yang berada di sampingnya kini menatapnya lekat. Berbisik, "Sa—sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke menarik nafas. Sekarang, sudah saatnya. Dia berdehem, membuka mulutnya—"Aku—"

"Tunggu sebentar!" tiba-tiba suasana sunyi dan semua mata mendelik kearah pintu masuk gedung megah itu. Dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan, seorang gadis melangkah masuk. Betapa kagetnya Sasuke saat mengetahui siapa yang berani-beraninya mengacaukan acara ini. Matanya mendelik, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Jangan teruskan pernikahan ini!" katanya lagi.

Tapi suara itu tak bisa membohonginya. Dan _dress _pastel bermotif bunga, dan rambutnya yang tergerai anggun membingkai wajah cantiknya, Sasuke mustahil jika tak mengenalinya.

Dengan tangan seputih porselen itu terjulur untuk sebagai tanda 'hentikan'. Haruno Sakura, dengan semua mata mengarah padanya, namun mata jade itu hanya menatapnya. Berbinar untuk Sasuke. Perlahan, dia melangkah diatas karpet merah itu dengan _stiletto _yang Sasuke sadari bahwa itu adalah kesukaannya. Namun sebelum gadis itu sempat bicara, para pengawal telah menyergapnya dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan katakan 'ya'! Pergi dari sana dan aku akan menunggumu diluar, dibalik pintu gedung ini!"

Sasuke terdiam, sampai pendeta itu menyadarkannya. "Bicaralah sekarang untuk segera mencapai kedamaianmu."

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, menatap Sakura yang diseret paksa oleh para pengawal. "Lari, Sakura! Tunggu aku di luar!"

Dan Sasuke menatap Hinata, meraih tangan gadis itu. Membuka telapak tangannya, menaruh sebuah kotak merah di sana. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa."

Dan di sanalah tepatnya. Uchiha Sasuke berlari di sepanjang karpet merah yang tadi sempat dipikirkannya, jika dia akan melewati karpet itu lagi, maka dia telah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan dia bahagia cincin pengekang itu belum melingkar di jarinya, dan dia belum mengucapkan sepatah janjipun. Sasuke terus berlari, dan tak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan terlambat. Sekarang tak akan ada lagi yang dapat menghentikannya. Keputusannya telah berlabuh.

Saat sampai di halaman gedung, Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang masih diseret paksa oleh pengawal. Sasuke menghampiri mereka, dan menarik gadis itu dari tangan-tangan yang hendak menyakitinya. Membawanya berlari, menuju gerbang yang terbuka lebar. Menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, terus berlari, hingga mereka yakin tak ada lagi yang mengejar mereka.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke pantai dengan terus berlari, dengan menyempatkan Sakura untuk melepaskan _stiletto-nya_ terlebih dahulu. Tanpa memperdulikan seisi pantai yang menatapi mereka seolah sinting, Sasuke dan Sakura terus berlari hingga sampai pada jempatan kayu yang menjorok ke laut. Mereka masih terus berlari di sepanjang jembatan itu, hingga sampai pada ujungnya, mereka berhenti berlari dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan wajah kelelahan yang amat sangat. "Beruntung gedung itu begitu dekat dengan pantai ini."

"Lantas? Apa gunanya kita kesini?"

Sasuke merunduk untuk mengatur nafasnya. Dan kembali menegak. "Untuk menikah dengan orang yang aku inginkan."

"Kau gila, kita tak mempunyai apapun sekarang. Kita bahkan tak memiliki cincin untuk mengikat janji."

Tergesa, Sasuke merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil kotak merah mungil di sana. Hal yang membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. "Kau tahu, aku selalu menyimpannya. Semenjak kau membuang milikmu kedalam laut, aku terus menjaga milikku. Aku pernah mencoba mencarinya kedalam laut, tapi—maaf saja, aku tak menemukannya. Jadi, pakailah milikku dulu. Ini sebagai bukti."

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan memasangkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. "Tak perlu ada saksi manusia. Cukup langit, laut, dan bumi saja. Bagaimana?"

Sakura masih belum berkata apapun, sampai dia menghambur dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Mencium pipinya dengan kerinduan yang tak terbantahkan. Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum, "Maaf. Maaf, Sakura. Maaf karena aku pernah mencintaimu, dan mencampakannmu begitu saja."

Dan di sanalah mereka. Di bawah sinar senja, beratap langit jingga dan beralas lautan berombak. Bukan dengan gedung mewah berkarpet beludru merah, mengucapkan janji sehidup semati mereka.

Kalian salah jika menggap ini sebuah akhir. Pahamilah perbedaan antara sebuah akhir dari kisah-kasih cobaan cinta, dan awal yang akan menuntun mereka pada kebahagiaan yang tak berujung…

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bolehkan aku membuat akhir yang bahagia bagi mereka?

.

—baby, I didn't say my vows  
>so glad you were around<br>when they said, "Speak now"—


End file.
